


Nekoti-The Story of the Dragonborn

by omgcerealkiller



Series: Nekoti-The Story of the Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A story from the point of view of the Dragonborn, Gen, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Protagonist, Skyrim Twist, work inspired by a video game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgcerealkiller/pseuds/omgcerealkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekoti discovers she is the Dragonborn in the peak of Syrim's war between the Stormcloaks and Imperials. Nekoti faces love, death, abandonment, and sympathy. The Dragonborn is also given a back story on how the character developed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

They took me in when I was young. Greybeards raised me, and just when I had a place I could call “home”, I was abandoned. The stories circled around me, like the bees in the springtime. The stories weren't only stories, they were facts. I was only a babe. I had the Voice. Story goes that I got upset and threw a tantrum. I screamed and my mother flown back and hit the wall. I don't know if she is dead or not, part of me stopped caring. If she was alive, wouldn't she had tried to have found me already? Not sure about my father either. I remember I asked my mother about him before.  
“Your father went off with a milk drinkin' maid.” or “He went off in the war and never came back.” I had gotten all sorts of excuses like that. By the time I was ten, I stopped looking for him. That was the only time I wished my mother was alive so I could ask her about him. I probably knew him and loved him, but I couldn't care to remember. My mother “died” when I was three. The Greybeards raised me for years until I turned eight. They left me in the middle of Helgen, a small village in Skyrim, to raise myself. The last words Master Argenier said to me was “This is your journey, learn the Way of the Voice on your own.” He left.  
For a long time, the Greybeards called me “Thu'um.” It means Shout, it's ironic to how I possibly killed my mother. Thanks, Greybeards. They never told me my real name though, either they didn't know it or they just wanted me to start fresh. I gave myself one instead. Nekoti. My name suits me well. Greybeards taught me of a tribe or clan called “Bat'rune,” and Nekoti was a child born into hell itself. Her mother was killed by bandits in front of her, she was only six, and her father taken hostage then presumably killed. That was a millennium ago. Master Borri said the child was taken care of by small dragons. They taught her the Voice.  
It was rumored for a long time that Nekoti was blessed by the dragons and the gods. She was alone and empowered so I named myself after her. My name, Nekoti, has stuck to me ever since I needed a name to put in Helgen Prison Records. I started thieving and trespassing once the Greybeards left me. What do you expect? I was eight, and hungry, alone, also cold. No one wanted to adopt me. I was homeless. That went on for years. I was only a child. You wouldn't believe the things I had done just to get the last crumb of a sweet roll. I am a mere adult now. I learned by the age of fifteen how to make my first bow and arrows. I became a master archer by seventeen. I started saving septims so I can at least buy a loaf of bread once a month, since my twentieth birthday is soon, I'll buy a taffy treat.  
Before that I discovered that my Voice is becoming more powerful. Dragons have been gone for thousands of years but suddenly appeared in Helgen. I was a prisoner actually, to the Imperials. They suggested that I was a part of that rebellious cause called the Stormcloaks. Imperials actually captured me for stealing a few slices of bread and going through Miss Killj's garden for some cabbage. In Helgen, the Imperials were to behead me and a few other prisoners, one of them was the leader of the rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak himself. Ulfric, like me, knows the Voice. He was taught but I was born with my Voice. He killed the High King of Skyrim, Torygg, by just using his voice. He then started the war between the Imperials and Stormcloaks. Imperials don't want the worship of Talos, the true founder of Skyrim, but Stormcloaks want the freedom of worship of anyone. It's all a religious debate.  
Lokir, was a friend and a thief, was bounded with rope across from me on the wagon. Ralof, a Stormcloak soldier, was beside him, Ulfric in the back. Lokir finally spoke. “Where are they taking us? he said shaking. “To Sovngarde” Ralof responded. I can hear the Imperial captain speak as we unloaded in Helgen. Her voice was a woman's voice, shocking a captain would be a woman too. “Step forward once your name is called, you are to state your name and your location.” Lokir was called first to last. He stepped forward. “You got it wrong! I'm no rebel!” His arms started moving and waving, he was being frantic. I was wishing under my breath that he wouldn't run. They would kill him. He started to run. “ARCHERS!” the Imperial captain called out. They shot and killed Lokir. I said my silent goodbye to a friend that has helped me out before when it was wintertime in Helgen.

 

He offered me half his loaf of bread and a sip of his wine. Lokir sat down next to me and told me how he used to have a home and gold to spend. I loved hearing about his life, I felt warmth while listening to him ramble. “She was beautiful, you would've been friends with her.” I smiled. “I don't think if she was still around she was going to be friends with a homeless thief.” Lokir actually laughed for the first time since his wife died. He said her name was Abbey. They used to own a house in Helgen, had two children, and actually had leftovers from a meal every night. Lokir developed a drinking problem and wasted all of his gold on mead. Him, Abbey, and his children were all kicked out for not paying rent. Abbey developed the flu. She went to sleep and never woke up. Lokir blamed himself for his wife's death. He couldn't take care of his son and daughter so they were sent to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. He later found out that they were adopted and moved out of Skyrim. Lokir was alone, then he was my friend.  
I know when ever I'll be cold and hungry in the winter, I'll think of Lokir sitting beside me, telling me about how beautiful Abbey was. I smiled a bit and heard the captain call out Ulfric's name. They just moved him over straight to the court yard. It was Ralof, then me. “She is not on the list.” the confused guard said. “Put her down and get a description of her anyway.” The guard tensed and said “Captain, that is against the-” “That is an order, soldier.” The guard walked toward me and asked me questions. He scribbled on the pad hastily. I soon learned his name is Hadvar.

Name: Nekoti  
Age: 20  
Hair: Brown/Black  
Eyes: Green, right eye is white.  
Skin: tanned  
Race: Nord  
other features: has red war paint, has scars on lip, cheek, and eye.

“You there, the Nord in the rags.” Slowly, I stepped forward towards the court yard. The Imperial captain started her speech about Ulfric Stormcloak's crimes. A prisoner behind me walked up and said “This is a waste of time, let's get this done with.” “As you wish” replied the captain. Appeared, a man with an axe. You can still see the dried blood on it. It made me shiver a bit. The prisoner knelt down. “This is the day I go to Sovngarde.” whispered the man. Down came the axe. The man's head rolled of to the side. Again, the captain called for me to put my head on the block. It was a freezing block, and wet with the sticky, sweet blood from the previous victim. In a way, it was comfortable. No more suffering, no more hunger, or cold in this life. It was still so comforting.  
I could see the other soldiers from a distance drag Lokir's body and lay it with the rest of the pile. How many good people have they killed today? I tried to make out some of the bodies. One of them was a little boy I would see roaming Helgen. He was also homeless. I remember one time I gave him all my gold just so he could live on for another month. Now, he is lying next to Lokir, being that same victim. My thoughts were so loud I could barely hear the captain shout “Kill her.” The man in the chains with the axe strided over, said a little prayer to himself, then lifted the axe. The axe came down...but not on my head. The dragon is to thank for that. The axe fell to the ground as we were all blown back by the dragon landing on top of one of the towers. It bellowed loudly.  
Everyone was in a panic. Children were screaming, mothers comforting them while holding their newborns, husbands getting their swords. The soldiers were shooting their arrows. It was pure chaos. The buildings and homes caught fire. I saw wives get swallowed up by the dragon. I realized what I was doing and got up then started to run. Hadvar grabbed me and shook my shoulders. “If you want to live then come with me!” he yelled. I nodded. It looked like the soldier was crying. He shouted “We have to get to Dragonkeep here!” I ran towards the Dragonkeep.

There were a few Stormcloak prisoners inside, the keep was about to collapse. I heard the rocks crumble and one of them fell. It was a large rock. The rock impaled a prisoner, I watched the pool of crimson blood form around him. A girl ran in the keep and started screaming in a language no one understood. I assumed the dead prisoner was someone important to her because she started to hold his cold body. I felt melancholy for her, but I usually feel that way. Hadvar pushed me towards an opening the dragon bashed in. I jumped and landed in a house that was burning down. Hadvar and I met up behind the house. Gadmar and Tholner were with us, hiding from death. Tholner told us how the dragon swallowed his mother and burned his father, he started to cry, he said he lost his sister and brother. “It's going to be alright, child. We will find them.” Gadmar said soothingly.  
“Gadmar, you take the boy, find as many survivors as you can and head for Whiterun.” “May the gods be with you, Hadvar.” With that said, Gadmar and Tholner were gone. Hadvar and I ran towards the west tower, I saw Ralof running towards me, knife in hand. That is where I got scared. Not only Ralof is muscular and can easily kill me but he had a long knife. I am going to actually die not by the dragon. I'll be the only body they'll find that didn't die from the fire breathing dragon. “What are you doing?!” screamed Hadvar. Ralof stopped in front of me, brushed his blonde hair from his face. “What do you think? We're escaping. Not you or anyone can stop us, Hadvar.” Hadvar opened his mouth to protest, but shut it and sighed. “Fine, but I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!” he said while running towards the gates.  
Ralof grabbed my hand and said “You, what is your name?” I smirked. “You know this isn't the time where we can have a date, you know.” He let go of my bound wrists and looked at the ground. “Nekoti, it's Nekoti. I assume you're Ralof. Fine, now let's get the hell out of here!” He looked up and pulled me towards the west tower. We finally made it inside. We were both safe underground so we made our way down. “Looks like we're the only ones that made it. Was that really a dragon? The Bringers of the Ends of Times? We should keep moving. Here, let me get those bindings off.” He pulled out the knife again then started to cut into my bindings. I rubbed my sore wrists when the bindings came off then thanked him. “There is some armor you can choose from in here, weapons too. I'm going to try to find some medicine for my burns.” I didn't notice it until now. I saw his cheek burned and so were his arms. I looked down to see his legs, they were worse. “No, I mean, I'll go find something for you.”  
Ralof sighed in relief as I applied the medicine to his legs. I knew he was hurting bad, he just wanted to keep going for a little bit longer...to survive. I let him fall asleep for a few minutes, but made sure he was still breathing. The medicine was already helping him heal. I found some leaves that soothed the burns, I called the leaves aloe, after the merchant Aloe who sold me tea leaves. He is dead now, he was beheaded by the damn Imperials. I don't think I will ever understand the feud between the Stormcloaks and Imperials, or even understand war. Ralof awoke after a few minutes of resting, part of me thought he wasn't going to wake up.  
“We should keep moving, better down here than out there.” he whispered shakingly while rolling off the bed. I helped him up and patted on his chest. He simply nodded then took the lead. We ran down some windy hallways until we got to the very bottom, the torture room. We saw the torturers kill some Stormcloak soldiers. “You came along in time, friend. These soldiers were about to kill us.” he gestured towards Ralof. “Don't you even know what's going on!? A dragon is attacking Helgen!” Ralof flailed his arms in the air. I saw sadness in his face. “He-..it took my twin brother. You remember him, torturer, Fink he was.” I saw the sadness being taken over by anger and determination.  
The torturer almost lost his footing when he heard the death of Fink. “Are you two t-the only ones who made it?” another torturer asked. There was a short silence but I broke it. “We are not sure, we could be. I saw some villagers get out of the town.” I finally spoke to the torturer. “We have to leave, now is better.” Ralof said firmly. The torturer spit out “You have no authority over me, boy.” “Did you not hear what Nekoti just said? Or what I've said? Everyone is dead!”

Then the reality hit me. Those words haunted me. Everyone is dead. Literally, everyone. I dropped to my knees and put my face in my hands. I felt my eyes start to mist over but I remained strong. Everyone is dead. Lokir, Miss Killj, the homeless boy, Aloe....mother. I blinked at the word mother that rang in my head. Everyone you cared for once in your life, is dead. My hands started to shake. I was back on the street in Helgen, being eight years old. Argenier pushed me along and told me what to do. “This is your journey, learn the Way of the Voice on your own, Nekoti.” He left me. Alone. I felt alone. Little me started to cry. I wasn't alone until I found Lokir a few years later, I hid that loneliness until now it has found me again. I snapped back into reality when I felt Ralof's hands on my arm and back. “Lokir” I choked out. Ralof pulled me up. “He was your friend, wasn't he.” I slowly nodded but Ralof kept his reassuring hand on my back.  
The torturers told us they would stay behind. Ralof frowned at the torturers but walked passed them, me following. We got further past the chambers. I couldn't bare the smell of dead and rotting flesh, Ralof seemed he was fine with the smell, like he has been used to it. He could kill you right now. I shushed the voice inside my head then kept moving. We came to an open place, about five Stormcloak soldiers invaded that space. “Take them by surprise” Ralof whispered. I pulled out my sword and got ready for a fight.  
“Over here!” shouted a Stormcloak. I jumped on her and shoved my blade in her back. She let out a whimper and went still. I killed two soldiers, then helped Ralof with the other three. I heard him cry out with pain. I drove my sword into the throat of the last soldier attacking Ralof. “Ralof!” “It's okay, I'm okay.” I saw his chest had a large slash across it. It bled but it wasn't a deep wound. I ripped off a piece of the dead soldier's clothing and wrapped it around Ralof. “Thanks.” He smiled at me and I wanted to know why. I had a feeling I know why but there wasn't time for that. “Keep moving.” I pulled him along. “We're close.” I went ahead of him and saw a big black ball of fur in the corner of the opening. “The bear. How did a fucking bear get down here?” I hissed. Ralof smirked and got out his bow, he looked at me. “You know, I've seen the way you shoot before. Here, have it.” My eyes went wide.  
I reached for the bow and Ralof handed me a quill of arrows. The carving of the bow was so beautiful, the arrows were perfect and sturdy. I pulled an arrow back on the bow. It whisped through the air and made contact with the bear. It howled in pain. I shot another arrow and another, finally it was dead. Ralof collected the arrows and he kept some bear meat. “Look up ahead!” He pointed to the crack in the wall. “That's our way out.” We pushed through the crack and finally met ourselves with Skyrim.


	2. The Story

Ralof kissed the ground, he literally kissed the ground. “Looks like the dragon is gone for now, but we shouldn't stick around to see if he-I mean, it comes back. The nearest town is Riverwood. My uncle is a blacksmith there. I'm sure he'll help you-.” He laughed and pointed to his wound. “-and me out.” We walked about a mile on the road without saying a word to each other. He broke the silence. “See that place up there? That's Bleak Falls Barrow. As a child, mother told me to stay away from there. That place always gave me the creeps anyways.” I smiled at him. “It's not that bad. I've been up there with the Greybeards before.” He stopped in his tracks. Ralof gave me the strangest look.   
“You? With the Greybeards?” he asked calmly. I nodded with a yes. Ralof seemed confused. “You must be of great importance. The Greybeards saw something in you Skyrim has yet to see.” There was silence, only our feet made noise walking the path. “They took me in after I lost my mother.” Ralof sighed and said “You are still of great importance. Look, up ahead there's the Guardian Stones. I used to sneak out to come here.” There were three pillars standing in a triangle. Mage stone. Warrior stone. Thief stone. “Each stone gives you a power. You live with that power until another stone is picked. Warrior helps you learn combat skills faster, Mage helps you learn magicka skills, and Thief, well-” He smirked. He had the thief stone. “-it helps you with your sneaking and thieving skills.” I smiled and nodded then stepped up to a stone. 

Warrior, you are. That is the meaning behind your name, Nekoti. I listened to the voice inside my head, I chose the Warrior stone. The stone had little holes in it, the holes started to shine bright blue. It made a connection with the other holes, I noticed it made a constellation. Warrior. “I knew you were a warrior the first time I saw you.” Ralof said. He smiled at me, looked down at my lips. I didn't need this right now, I smiled back and looked away. I think he got the message. He ran his hand through his hair. “Uh, we should keep moving.” He took the lead. We walked along the river bed, he stopped for a moment and pointed out a luna moth. It's not like I have never seen a luna moth before. I guess he just wanted to stall to spend more time with me, we both know once we get in Riverwood, we'll go our separate ways. He doesn't want that.   
“I'm glad you came with me, instead of leaving.” I blushed a bit, luckily I hid it in time. “You're welcome, I'm sure I wouldn't leave after a dragon almost ripped us to shreds.” We didn't say anything until we arrived in Riverwood. I walked though the front gate and was surrounded by families, homes, shops. It felt like a nice place to live. It felt secure. Ralof told me there's no crime here, there has never been any crime. He lead me towards the blacksmith shop. A man with dark golden hair that actually looked identical to Ralof stepped forward. “Ralof! Hello, my favorite nephew!” They hugged each other. “I am your favorite because I was your first born nephew, old man.” Obviously, that's Ralof uncle, the blacksmith he talked about. His uncle looked at me and gave a little smile.   
“And this is?” he said still smiling. Before Ralof could speak, I told him my name and he said his name is Alvor. Alvor gave me a pat on my shoulder. I told him about the dragons since Ralof fell silent. After wards, his uncle went silent too. The news probably shocked him. Alvor opened his mouth to say something but closed it. It looked like the news hit him personally. “I-I don't know what to say. What of the survivors?” Ralof and I looked at each other. There were no survivors, and Alvor now knows that. “That explains what I saw earlier...flying down the valley from the south..I was hoping I was wrong, about what I thought what it was. The Jarl needs to know that a dragon is here.” He put his hands on the back of Ralof. Ralof put his head down. “Fink was in Helgen with me.” he choked out  
I saw Alvor's eyes start to water. His second nephew is dead. “What of Hadvar?” Alvor said frantically. Hadvar? The Imperial that was taking down my name and going to execute us? That Hadvar? He must've been a family friend. “I'm not sure, about anything.” replied Ralof. Alvor frowned at Ralof, he wasn't disappointed, only sad. Alvor spoke. “We should best be getting inside.” He directed us his hand.”Sirgrid will make you something to eat.” I said thank you and hurried inside. A woman was standing near the cooking spit, stirring soup. “Visitors, love?” said the woman. She turned around and was she beautiful. She had long blonde hair and pretty pink lips. Her dress was flowing and beautifully hand stitched. “Yes, dear. Sirgrid, this is Nekoti and Ralof, you know.” She bowed towards me. “Pleased to meat you, dearie. I assumed they're staying for dinner?” Alvor nodded in reply.   
Dinner was talkative. I didn't say much to the adults but Alvor and Sirgrid's daughter, Dorthe entertained me. We talked about the “big scary dragons” returning and the other children in Riverwood. “One day, I'll own this blacksmith shop. I'm my papa's apprentice, you know!” She laughed with excitement. “I can see it now. “Dorthe's Blacksmith Shop” painted on the side of the shop.” Alvor cut in and laughed. “Now, my child, that won't be for years.” “I know, papa. I'm just excited.” I have never seen a little girl being so happy about being a blacksmith. She was a strange one. Ralof noticed how good I was being with Dorthe. He was sitting next to me, he slowly made his way under the table for my hand. I let him hold it. His fingers wrapped in mine, his hands were soft.   
Night was falling so I excused myself from the table, Sirgrid said that they had no more room so Ralof and I would have to stay at Sleeping Giant Inn across the road. It seemed Ralof liked that idea. Alvor handed Ralof ten gold to rent a room. It was now black outside. We ran inside the Inn, Ralof talked to the innkeeper. “Sure, Ralof. It's yours for a day.” Ralof shook the innkeepers' hand and showed me to the room. It was the attic upstairs. I felt something towards Ralof. Not a spark, a need. I think we both felt it. We had been talking for hours, it was about one in the morning, the innkeepers were asleep.   
“How have you never been to Dawnstar, it is so beautiful up there.” I shrugged. “I never really liked the cold, even as a Nord.” He laughed all silly like and laid on the bed. I laid next to him. “Well if you keep bugging me about Dawnstar then why haven't you been to Shor's Stone, Ralof?” Shor's Stone is a nice little town that I have heard people talking about, I have never been there but have dreamt about it. “It's too boring. I like bigger towns.” I rolled over and looked at him. “What?” he said. I didn't respond I got up and went to the dresser and found some clothes the innkeeper let me have. I didn't notice Ralof behind me.   
He pushed me up against the dresser, I quickly turned around and found his lips on mine. Part of me wanted to smack the demons out of him but the other part said keep kissing. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed on my neck and chest. What in the oblivion are you doing, Nekoti? I pushed him off me. “What in the hell?!” I shouted. Ralof looked down in defeat. “I just-I thought.” I cut him off. “That I wanted to kiss a complete stranger I met a few hours ago?!” I saw how bad he felt so I lowered my voice. “Ralof, I consider you as a stranger who helped me. Not as a husband.” Good, Nekoti, stick to your true path. I snickered at the voice in my head.   
I woke up the next morning feeling sick. I hurt Ralof badly. I couldn't find him anywhere. I told Alvor everything. “Ralof has always been a lover and a fighter. I'm sure he won't be back for a while, maybe a week. He gets hurt then leaves for a week.” “I'm sorry, Alvor, I'm leaving today. I can't stay a week.” Alvor squeezed my hand. “It's okay, Nekoti, you can leave. I'll give him the news.” “Will I ever see him again?” I asked. Alvor smiled and started pushing me along. “You're always welcome here in Riverwood. Ralof will be around.” I thanked him for his hospitality. I gave Dorthe an iron dagger that I “borrowed” from one of the Riverwood Guards. She jumped for joy and thanked me for the gift. I said goodbye and made my way to Whiterun.   
My footsteps were the only sound on the stone path, couple of wolf howls here and there too. I traveled about four miles already, Alvor said it's at least five to seven miles to get in Whiterun. I traveled down another mile. I guess it's five miles to Whiterun. There was a large opening in the forest and in the distance I can see the city, the large palace is beautiful in the day. I noticed a few people fighting something..then I realized, it was a Giant. A giant is a creature at least nine to eleven feet tall, they have long beards, and can knock you all the way to the other side of Skyrim. I never seen one this close before. Giants are usually calm and peaceful until you go near their mammoth heards, then you're dead.   
It looked like they needed help. I got out my bow and pulled an arrow back. It went so fast I could barely see it hit the giant. It didn't go down but the three people were confused. I shot another one in it's skull, down the giant came. I smiled. My very first giant kill. I thought on how proud Ralof would feel if he saw me take down a giant. I shook my head to clear my mind. “Who's there?” a voice called to the woods. I stepped out from the brush with my hand raised. “Well, you were much help.” she said sarcastically. I simply smirked at her. “I tried my best.” My smirk made her upset. “You can stop helping now!” She went to go push me but a man held her back. “Aela! She wasn't doing you harm, as a matter of fact she might have just saved us.” he said. The other woman behind him nodded to me as a thank you.   
Aela and the man shuffled in the dirt. “Fine, Farkas!” she spit out. Farkas sighed and waved Aela away. “Who are you people?” I asked. Farkas looked at me and smiled. “Finally, a stranger interested in socializing. I'm Farkas, this is Ria, and well, you just had a nice conversation with Aela the Huntress. We are Companions. Ria is actually an initiate.” She waved then went over to talk to Aela who was sitting and picking at the grass. “Who are the Companions?” Farkas looked surprised at me asking so many questions. “The Companions consist of many names but the Circle consists of me, Kodlak, Aela, Skjor, and my brother. We are the higher power Companions. You should come to Jorvaskrr in Whiterun, we could use a Companion like you.” Farkas said goodbye and went of with Ria and Aela, I don't think Aela likes me all that much, she could probably kill me if Farkas wasn't around to hold her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've played Skyrim before and it always make up little stories in my head during the missions so I've decided to write down my stories. Everything is based on my character in Skyrim. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudo<3
> 
> follow me on tumblr omgcerealkiller.tumblr.com


End file.
